


Puppy Love

by emmarae3579



Category: Zorro (TV 1990), Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmarae3579/pseuds/emmarae3579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NWZ: Challenge Fic from Knotheadsrus. 1) Someone must drink too much wine, 2) a new sword, 3) a fight, 4) kiss from a stranger. Set shortly after Victoria returned to the tavern after spending three weeks with Diego healing from Bishop's bullet wound. Kinda out of character, not so great, but it is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Diego straightened his jacket as he walked into the tavern out of the hot sun. He smiled at Victoria behind the bar before taking his usual seat in the corner.

He'd been surprised when she'd kissed Zorro the first time, but he was perfectly happy with that development. Last night Zorro had visited her, and he'd kissed her again. He'd apologized for putting her in danger, but Victoria loved him—well, loved Zorro. She didn't know she'd spent the last several weeks in Zorro's home, but she and Diego had grown closer while she recovered.

He'd come to the tavern early today hoping to spend a little time with her. He and his father were meeting a neighbor who wanted stud rights, and Diego planned to work some puppies into the deal. The De la Vegas had dogs…working dogs. But Señor Topaz had a bitch which had the most adorable fluffy puppies last week. Diego wanted one for himself. Maybe Victoria would want a puppy, too.

Loneliness had settled over him the last month or two. Having Victoria in the house was perfect…having her lying in bed unconscious had been a torment. Diego had been terrified he'd lose her. The house seemed so quiet, so empty now that she was gone.

He was always busy being Zorro, he didn't have many close friends. He couldn't allow people to get close, because being friends with Zorro could be dangerous. How could he sustain true friendships anyway, since he was never allowed to be himself? Felipe was a good friend and confidant, but the boy was getting older, and deserved to have time to himself. Maybe a dog would listen to him talk about his experiments.

Victoria swept out from the kitchen, and his day brightened. If he had a companion dog, maybe he'd stop thinking about cuddling with Victoria all the time. He took a seat in the corner, hoping she'd sit and talk with him for a while. They couldn't be together as long as Zorro was still around. They'd become close friends as he nursed her back to health, and he hoped that would continue now that she was back at the tavern. He missed her terribly, which is why he was definitely going to pick up one of those adorable puppies today. Maybe Victoria would go with him. The tavern could use a friendly dog.

Diego sighed and sat back as more people entered the tavern. He'd hoped the tavern would be nearly empty, but apparently the stage had just arrived with new visitors. He ignored them all. He only wanted to speak with Victoria.

Zzz

Twenty minutes later, Diego frowned as he watched the stranger touch Victoria's hand again. Was she  _flirting_  with him? What about Zorro? What about  _Diego_? Didn't he spend the last three weeks at her bedside nursing her back to health? She never touched  _his_  hand like that. Now that he'd helped her heal, she was back at the tavern smiling and flirting with some stranger just off the stage? She never seemed that impressed when  _he_  was talking about music.

 _Oh finally, she remembers me_ , Diego thought as she headed towards his table. She should be sitting here talking to  _him_. Not standing at the bar talking to some stranger who might get the wrong idea. He had half a mind to show the boy to the door, but finally Victoria was approaching. He smiled up at her. "Making new friends?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow at Diego's tone, but she smiled back at Henry who was still watching her. "Oh, he's sweet. You should talk to him. His name is Henry Cortez. He's just come over from Madrid. He plays the piano like you."

Diego sat back and crossed his arms. "I also play the violin. You never seemed impressed with musical talent before."

Victoria paused as she picked up his glass to pour him some more lemonade. She loved listening to him play. Didn't he know that? "Is everything alright, Don Diego?"

"I've been sitting here for over twenty minutes, and this is the first time you've talked to me. Aren't you concerned your customers might become upset about waiting because you're spending so much time flirting with some child?"

Diego winced as he realized how callow he sounded, but couldn't seem to help himself. Maybe he was getting more desperate than he thought. Sitting here so close to her, but time and a reward kept them so far apart. He just wanted her back home with him. Where she wouldn't be around other men… He was already jealous of Zorro – jealous of himself! – now he had to worry about customers, too?

Victoria set his glass back on the table, then set her pitcher down to cross her arms as she glanced around the nearly empty tavern. "He's hardly a child. He's twenty years old. What's wrong with you?"

Diego pushed his glass away. "Bring me wine. I'm old enough to hold my liquor. You should be careful what you serve your new friend there."

"But…" Victoria shook her head as she watched Diego glare at Henry. She'd thought they'd be great friends. Both educated, lovers of music and the arts. "You don't drink."

"Well, I'm bored," Diego answered her as he continued to scowl at Henry. "Better watch out. Zorro might not like the way you're talking to that boy, either."

Victoria hesitated, not sure what to say. "Zorro can take care of himself." Diego huffed and she frowned deeper. "I don't think you need any wine today. What's wrong, Diego?"

Diego tore his eyes away from the pretty-boy and glowered at her. "I'll get it myself then. After all, I did re-stock it for you, or did you forget?" Diego stood and moved toward the bar, but Victoria moved in front of him and put a hand on his chest. "Are you going to bring me something to drink?" Diego growled as he towered over her.

"I will," she reassured him. She pushed at him a little. "Sit down, I'll bring you something."

Diego glanced at his small glass of lemonade. He liked the small glass because it meant she came to his table more often. Most of the time if it wasn't busy, like today, she would sit with him. He didn't like wine, but now she had ruined his good mood. Maybe he wouldn't get her a fluffy puppy after all.

Victoria patted his shoulder and helped him back to his seat, wondering if Diego was drunk already. She didn't want Diego causing a scene while she was still recovering. She'd been about to sit with him when the stage had arrived and brought her a few customers.

Victoria watched him to make sure he stayed seated as she returned to the bar and opened one of the good bottles of wine she'd gotten from Diego a few days ago. She detoured to the kitchen to get him some cookies, then returned nervously to her friend's table.

"I didn't ask for cookies," Diego groused as he took the empty glass and held it out for her to pour him some wine. He knew she didn't see him as a love interest, but he was not a child!

Victoria sat down across from him and leaned over the table. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Diego took the bottle out of her hands and poured his own glass, drinking the whole thing before he changed his mind. "What's wrong is I want a drink since no one wants to talk to me today."

"I was going to come sit with you in a few moments." Victoria watched incredulously as he re-filled his glass. "I was just greeting my new guest. Why are you acting like this?"

"Oh so he's staying here tonight? Isn't that lovely." Diego forced more of the bitter liquid down his throat. This was their best wine? He'd have to talk to his father. Stuff was horrible. "Better hope Zorro doesn't find out," he muttered as he tried not to cough.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at her  _friend_ , and considered slapping him. She'd been so happy to see him earlier. After spending three weeks at the De la Vega hacienda, she considered Diego a close friend. She'd actually missed the fool. "Why are you being so rude?"

Diego finished his second glass and held out his cup for more. "I'm not being rude. People come to the tavern to drink, don't they? Can't a man drink in peace?"

Victoria set the bottle down hard on the table as Diego downed his third glass of wine. "Fine. Don't choke on it."

Victoria stood to leave. She'd leave him alone if that's what he wanted, and she wouldn't cry about it, either. She felt Diego's hand on her arm, but wiped at her eyes before she faced him again.

"Please, don't leave," Diego pleaded. "I'm sorry. Sit with me. Please, Victoria."

Diego once again moved close, only this time he wasn't towering over her. His hand went to her cheek as he apologized again, then smoothed down her neck before he took her hand. He gently pulled her back to the table, holding her chair for her to sit. When he sat back in his chair, he pulled it closer to her. She rubbed at the goose bumps appearing on her arms as he leaned over the table toward her, and she wondered at his behavior.

"I'm sorry. I was jealous. How are you? Is your wound hurting at all?"

Victoria blinked at him and his adorable grin. Not adorable. This was Diego de la Vega! Maybe he  _was_  drunk.  _Jealous?_  She put a hand to her side as she remembered the hours and days spent in his company. "It's almost healed completely, thank you."

She watched with wide eyes as he reached out both hands and took hers to hold it on the table. Heat ignited and raced up her arm, and she wasn't sure how she felt about this new Diego. "Jealous?" she asked.

Diego glowered at Henry still standing by the bar. "You let him touch your hand." Diego seemed fascinated with her hand now, running his thumbs over her skin and sending more tingles through her.

Victoria carefully tugged on her hand, slowly folding it against her chest when he finally released her. He frowned, as if she'd taken a favorite toy away from him. "I don't understand."

Diego narrowed his eyes at his cup. He was saying too much.  _Zorro_  would be jealous.  _Diego_  shouldn't be jealous at all. Maybe he  _wasn't_  able to hold his liquor. The wine was distasteful anyway. He shook his head, as if that would erase his comment.

"I'm meeting my father here later," Diego said as he tried to change the subject. Maybe he should ask her if she wanted to go with him to pick out a puppy? "Did you decide to do anything with the pomegranate today?"

Diego had brought her a basket of pomegranates and some honey yesterday. She had thought nothing of it. Was she so used to receiving gifts from the man? No…but over the last few weeks they'd grown closer. Did he have the wrong idea? Surely he wouldn't be  _interested_  in her? For more than friendship?

She was  _not_  interested in him, she reminded herself as she brushed her hands over the goose bumps on her arm. Don Alejandro would never approve of any sort of relationship between them.

"Don Diego, you know I love Zorro." Why did she say that?

She knew. Zorro was safe. Zorro couldn't hurt her. She couldn't let herself start thinking of anything more with Diego. That road would only lead to a broken heart.

Diego suddenly felt cold, and he frowned at the table. He couldn't ruin their friendship, it was all he had until Zorro was free. "Even after you were shot?"

"Diego, we've discussed this."

Diego set his head on his hand as his body grew warm and relaxed. "Yes, yes. You'd do it again." He didn't want to fight with her. He caught sight of Henry again. "And how is Zorro these days?"

His eyes glazed over when she blushed, because he remembered last night, too. She'd tasted sweeter than anything she could create with the pomegranates and honey he'd given her.

"He's good." Victoria folded her hands on the table again, her hand still tingling from when Diego had held it. "He wanted me to thank you for taking such good care of me."

Ah yes, he had told her to do that, hadn't he? Anything to make sure Victoria sought Diego out. If things were different, maybe she could show her gratitude in more pleasing ways…which would require less of an audience. He narrowed his eyes as Henry looked like he wanted to interrupt. No way. Victoria was his.

"Your friend seems lonely. Maybe he should stay at the hacienda instead of the tavern tonight."

Victoria frowned at him. "Why would he do that?"

Diego shrugged. "Wouldn't want Zorro to get jealous."

Victoria didn't understand a word Diego was saying. She slowly moved to stand, but once again Diego touched her arm. She pulled away, because his touch was doing strange things to her insides.

"Where are you going?"

What was going on with him? He seemed angry when she first came over…but why? "I have work to do."

Diego looked around the nearly empty tavern, and she didn't think she'd ever seen such sad eyes as he glanced back at her. As she watched him, he ducked his head back to the table and traced a finger over the wood. "Alright." Diego pulled his glass closer, but he no longer seemed interested in the wine.

"Diego?"

"Yes?"

Victoria watched him, but what could she say? Are you in love with me? She wasn't sure she wanted the answer. Diego was her friend. She wasn't sure what he expected from her… A caballero like him wouldn't be interested in marrying her. She reached out to take the bottle before turning away, but Diego grabbed it and held it on the table. "Leave it."

Victoria tugged for a second, but if he wanted the bottle of wine he could have it. His voice had turned sullen again.

"Are you sure?"

"My father will be along soon."

Victoria nodded, still a bit shaky. Alejandro drank. Diego didn't. "Why didn't you ride into town with your father?"

Because he'd been in a good mood. He wanted to see what she did with his pomegranates. He wanted to see her smile. He couldn't think about anything other than that kiss they'd shared last night. He wanted to spend a few moments alone with her as himself. Instead, she'd ignored him and let some stranger touch her hand. He shouldn't be mad at her…but he was.

Instead of answering, he carefully poured himself another glass of wine. Maybe he should ask for some sugar. Or honey. People really drank this stuff? But it dulled the ache in his chest, masked the bitter taste in his mouth. Did she flirt with other men? She worked in the tavern every day. He tried to see her every day, but it wasn't always possible. A few moments ago she said she loved Zorro, but she said it as if she'd love Zorro forever … and never love Diego.

Eventually, he felt her move away. He pulled out his watch and looked at the time. Hopefully his father would get here soon so he could go home. Maybe he and Felipe could ride up to the canyon. No…They'd go get a puppy. A puppy who would always have time for him, always let him pet her. Victoria hadn't let him hold her hand for very long at all.

He glanced up, and was sorry he did. Henry was being quite the little helper, getting a new lamp down from a high shelf for her. Diego had put them up there. She should have asked him for help. Diego held his breath and drank another glass of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

Diego didn't taste the wine any longer. He'd watched Victoria show  _Henry_  to his room upstairs.

Victoria had glowered at him as she walked by. He'd drunk some more wine.

Henry hadn't stayed in his room, but had come down for lunch, of course. If Victoria thought he and Diego would be friends, why didn't she introduce them? But no, Henry stayed at the bar so he could keep talking to  _his_  Victoria.

"Are you drinking?" Alejandro said as he found his son's table.

Diego pushed the bottle towards his father. "I saved some for you."

Alejandro lifted the nearly empty bottle of wine. "Is everything alright?"

"Terrific," Diego muttered as he crossed his arms and continued glaring across the room. Henry touched her hand again, and Victoria glanced at Diego with wide eyes. She should have pushed Henry away immediately, but she was encouraging him!

Alejandro stood to greet Señor Topaz a moment later, and kicked his son's foot when he didn't notice. "I apologize, my son is not quite himself today."

Diego fell back into his chair and crossed his arms again. He was perfectly fine. "You're late. I've been waiting for you."

Alejandro slowly took his seat, wondering what possibly could have driven Diego to get drunk, especially so early in the day. When Victoria came over to see what they wanted for lunch, Alejandro suspected they'd had a fight. Victoria looked just as concerned about Diego, however, and he couldn't question anyone with Señor Topaz present.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Don Diego," Señor Topaz greeted as he sat down.

"Never mind," Diego said as he leaned forward. "You want stud rights to Midnight. I want two of your puppies. Do we have a deal?"

"Puppies?" Alejandro and Señor Topaz looked at each other in confusion.

Diego frowned as he watched Mendoza and Ramone enter the tavern. Mendoza greeted Henry, obviously asking for the traveler's tax. Victoria said something which made Mendoza cringe, and Diego smiled. He did love her temper. Then Henry covered her hand with his again as he tried to stand up to the sergeant.

_Looks like the little boy doesn't want to pay the traveler's tax._

"Diego, are you paying attention?"

Diego shook his head. Everything seemed muffled somehow… "Of course I am. Do we have a deal?"

"Stud rights in exchange for puppies?" Señor Topaz verified.

"No, that's not what he was saying," Alejandro tried to interfere.

"Yes, it is," Diego frowned at his father, then frowned at Henry, who smiled too brightly at Victoria. Victoria put her hand on Henry's arm as Henry stepped toward Mendoza, apparently still complaining about the tax. Fine. She didn't get a fluffy puppy.

"Maybe just one puppy." Diego tried to focus back on their conversation. Diego knew what he was talking about. He'd already gone by last week to discuss things with Señor Topaz. His father thought he was an idiot.

"Diego…"

Señor Topaz couldn't believe his luck. "You may have your pick of the litter. They are all healthy puppies, all weaned off their mother last week. I'll be happy to pick Midnight up personally."

Diego frowned at Señor Topaz. He wasn't that drunk. "One mare. My ranch. I'll supervise. I'll want to see her papers again next time Sundance is in heat." Diego said before his attention was diverted again. "I'll come with you today to pick a puppy."

Ramone had approached the bar, blocking his view of Victoria. It looked like Ramone was in a new suit. Too bad Diego wasn't dressed as Zorro. He'd love to carve it up a little. Little Henry still hadn't paid the tax, it seemed. He grinned. Mendoza and the alcalde stepped aside and gestured toward the front door. Was the poor boy going to be arrested? Such a shame. Diego chuckled. Zorro wouldn't be rescuing Henry, that's for certain.

He managed a small wave as his father and Señor Topaz left. Apparently, Diego wasn't good enough company today. Like he had time to go to the bank when Victoria needed him watching out for her.

Victoria came around the bar to defend the boy and he tensed, but Ramone wasn't after her today. It seemed the alcalde was afraid of what might happen if he angered Zorro again after getting Victoria shot. He'd been on his best behavior, and Zorro hadn't ridden since the incident with Bishop.

It was probably a good thing, too. Even now, weeks later, deep down Diego wanted vengeance. Ramone had almost taken her from him before they were given the chance to be together. Though Ramone hadn't pulled the trigger, Diego wasn't sure how nice Zorro would be the next time he rode into town to confront the alcalde.

His chair fell over behind him as Diego suddenly leapt to his feet. This time Victoria had pulled her hand away quickly…but Diego had seen Henry kiss her! She'd let him kiss her hand! Diego's head spun a little as he took a step forward, but he gathered his anger to approach the small group surrounding the woman who was supposed to love him.

He stepped in front of Victoria, grabbing her arm and pulling her behind his back as he glared down at the young Spaniard. "You may think you're in the frontier, boy, but out here we still respect women. I think it's time for you to move on. I'll pay your traveler's tax. You're done with your food. You can make Santa Monica by nightfall if you leave now."

Ramone laughed and Diego glared at him, too. "Have something to say, Luis?"

Ramone narrowed his eyes, but then smiled as he watched Victoria try to get around Diego. "It doesn't look like Señorita Escalante appreciates your interference."

Diego rounded on her, grabbing her upper arms and walking her backwards out of danger. "You let him kiss your hand?"

Victoria rubbed at her arms when he let her go, then crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him. "You're drunk."

Diego secretly admitted she might be right. "So what's your excuse?"

Victoria took a step forward and got in his face. "I don't need an excuse. I did nothing wrong."

Diego frowned at her, not quite sure why he was mad at her. She smelled fruity right now. Maybe she had been working with his pomegranates? Why was she mad? He wanted to kiss her…but that would hardly help his argument at the moment.

He turned back to face the true offender, who gulped and started to sweat. "So what do you have to say for yourself? Manners haven't changed so much since I left Madrid."

"Are you going to let him talk to you like that?" Ramone taunted when the newcomer looked nervous.

Henry stood taller, though he was still at least five inches shorter than Diego.

"Señor, I meant no disrespect. The lady is obviously not injured by my affections." Henry glanced nervously around. When he saw the pitiful look Ramone gave him, he faced Diego again. "If you'd like to step outside, I'll not be leaving today."

Diego glanced out the tavern door, his mouth dropped open in horror. "It's hot outside."

Ramone laughed again. "Don't waste your time. Diego doesn't even carry a sword."

Diego put his hands to his waist as if just remembering that fact. He glanced down at the boy's shiny new scabbard. "Have you even used that sword you carry? It looks brand new."

Henry gulped again as he put a hand on the hilt of his new saber. "My father gave it to me before I left." Diego smirked and Henry narrowed his eyes. "I'm perfectly capable, and I don't plan on leaving Los Angeles."

"I don't think that's wise for your health," Diego growled.

Henry glanced down again to make sure Diego really wasn't wearing a weapon. "Who are you to say otherwise? You don't even have a sword."

Diego saw Ramone's smug expression out of the corner of his eye and he clenched his fist. The next second he grabbed one of Victoria's knives laying on the bar and held it to the alcalde's neck. A piece of tomato fell off the blade onto the alcalde's jacket with a small plop. The alcalde didn't move a muscle as Diego reached down and drew Ramone's sword.

"Might I borrow this, Luis?" Ramone let out a breath as Diego turned his attention to the stranger.

Henry gulped again as he slowly drew his sword. How had he gotten into trouble on his first day off the ship? His father had warned him…but he hadn't listened.

"And my name is Diego De la Vega… I'll be the one to escort you to the edge of town."

The sword fell with a loud clatter from Henry's numb fingers and he took a step back. "Señor De la Vega, I meant no disrespect. I apologize, Señorita," he said with a slight bow before he looked back at Diego. "I will pay the tax. I will be out of town as soon as I gather my things. Please. I am not a swordsman. I write music. You like music, don't you?"

Alcalde Ramone took a step away from Henry to stare between the two men. Henry reached into his purse and pulled out a few coins. "This will cover the tax. I apologize for causing trouble."

Ramone was disappointed. He'd hoped Henry would provide some entertainment, make Diego pay for what he'd just done. "Are you a coward?"

Henry chuckled nervously. "Maybe, but I'm not foolish enough to challenge Diego de la Vega to a swordfight." He glanced back at the caballero, his hands held out in surrender. "I did not mean to challenge you, Señor."

Diego frowned as Victoria grabbed his arm, and he shrugged her off. "Pick up your sword."

"Diego! What are you doing?" Victoria said from behind him.

Ramone glanced at Victoria as Diego once again shrugged her off, still making sure to keep her behind him. He'd somehow forgotten how big Diego was. He put a hand to his neck, then brushed the piece of tomato off his jacket as he watched the young don.

Diego ignored the alcalde, because for once the pest was being good. Henry, however… Diego used his foot to lift Henry's sword into his hand, then turned it around to hand it to the boy. "I believe you invited me to step outside?"

Henry gulped as he took the sword from the caballero. "Yes, but…"

Ramone stroked his beard as he observed the scene, which wasn't turning out at all as he'd hoped. He'd spent every second of every day the past month afraid Zorro would seek revenge for Victoria's  _accident_. De la Vega trying to fight the newcomer could provide some entertainment. Now, however, it appeared Diego was the confident one.

And why was the newcomer so afraid? Ramone glanced behind him to make sure Don Alejandro had left. There was no one here to stop the duel, and Diego for once didn't seem concerned if his attire was suitable. "I'm afraid I heard you issue the challenge, too," the alcalde supplied. "Why are you backing down?"

Diego wavered on his feet as his brain tried to tell him something. He put a hand on the bar to steady himself as he felt a little queasy. He glanced down at the sword in his hand. This wasn't his sword…The room started to spin as someone pulled at his shoulder again.

"Diego?"

That was Victoria. His Victoria. Her hand on his cheek. He covered her hand as he turned to see her worried expression. She wasn't paying attention to Henry anymore. His knuckles grazed her cheek. Her skin was so soft. He looked at his hand, then down at the sword again. He wasn't wearing gloves, or a mask. Victoria was worried about  _Diego_. He smiled at her, then admired her blush as his fingers threaded into her hair.

Victoria's eyes widened when Diego leaned forward as if to kiss her, his fingers in her hair making her knees weak. She pulled her hand away and he leaned back against the bar, his unfocused eyes making her sad. She liked that Diego never drank. She never had to worry about anyone causing a scene when Diego was around. Everyone in her tavern behaved themselves when the De la Vegas were present, only now he was…

What was he doing? Victoria saw Henry's pasty expression, and chilled at the alcalde's calculating eyes. Diego fell onto a barstool and his sword-which he'd taken from the alcalde!-scraped against the floor.

"Do you want a puppy?"

Victoria blinked at the question. "A puppy?"

"He's drunk!" The alcalde observed with a chuckle.

Diego frowned at Luis. "No, I'm not…" Diego tried to stand, then sat back down. "Maybe a little. But I do want a puppy." He turned to Victoria. "Don't you want a puppy?"

Henry started to relax. He carefully sheathed his sword, which was more difficult than usual since he was shaking. Diego wouldn't have killed him…but he'd rather avoid any confrontations.

Ramone noticed his hope for an afternoon's entertainment fading.

Diego wiped his eyes and blinked at Henry's sword. "I'm sorry. You don't have to leave. Just don't touch Victoria again."

He lifted Ramone's sword. "Sorry," Diego muttered as he thrust the sword at the alcalde.  
Luis stumbled back a step as Diego pushed the sword hard against his chest, and Diego slumped back into the stool. "You hold a knife to my throat and you say sorry?"

Diego sighed as he leaned back against the bar. "Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

" _How_  did you do that? You're…you're…"

Diego raised an eyebrow as he watched Luis stutter. His head was starting to pound. "Victoria, love, could I have a glass of water, please?"

Victoria felt an electric shock as Diego's hand ran down her arm…had he called her love? She blushed as the alcalde turned wide eyes to her, surprised as well. Victoria rubbed her arms as she took a step back, went around the bar and poured him a glass of water.

Diego turned to her with a smile as he drank his water, and she stared as his hand covered hers on the bar. Every minute confused her more. She pulled away to refill his glass when he drained the first.

Diego groaned as he felt a hard tapping on his shoulder, and he rolled his eyes at Victoria before he turned to face the alcalde again.

"That's assault on an officer," Ramone growled.

Diego leaned forward to look at Ramone's neck. "I didn't even leave a mark."

Luis clenched his fist as he glared at the too-casual caballero. He turned to Henry. "Why did you withdraw your challenge?"

"Don't answer that," Diego said, bite entering his voice as he narrowed his eyes at Henry.

Henry swallowed dryly as he looked between the two men. Diego held his respect, had a reputation…but he was seated, relaxed with his elbows resting on the bar behind him. The alcalde was military, though, and his uniform was very intimidating.

"Alcalde, things have been so peaceful here. Don't ruin it," Diego sighed.

Ramone squared his shoulders as he glared at the caballero. "Why is he afraid to fight you?"

Henry wiped his forehead as Diego looked annoyed. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong. Diego de la Vega had a reputation for sword fighting. He'd never met the man, but his duels were legendary. They said he fought with joy, with passion and a love of the sport. Diego hadn't looked like he wanted to have  _ **fun**_  with Henry earlier. He didn't look like he was proud of his skills right now. "I am sorry, Señor."

Diego shook his head. "It's not your fault." He sighed heavily and rolled his head on his shoulders before he looked at Ramone again. His head was all fuzzy, and he wasn't sure why he wasn't allowed to carve up Ramone's pretty suit. He knew there was a reason. Where was Victoria? He turned to look over his shoulder and smiled at her. He sat back on the stool and faced Ramone again. "What's the point?"

Victoria appeared at his side, and he wondered what she'd say if he admitted he was Zorro right now. He wished the alcalde wasn't there. Maybe she wouldn't mind that he was Zorro. She said she didn't care about the danger of being involved with an outlaw, didn't she?

Ramone was still scowling at him. That was the problem. He took a deep breath and took his time releasing it, trying to forget all the things he  _wanted_  to do and remember what he  _should_  do.

Diego leaned back against the bar, glancing up at the ceiling. He was tired. "I had a reputation in Madrid. I left it behind. I came here to live a different life."

Luis grit his teeth as he tried to control his temper. "What  _kind_  of reputation?"

Maybe he didn't care much anymore. "I'm good with a sword, if you must know. And every day someone sought me out for a duel. I had no time to study. No time for my experiments. Music. Poetry. Here I could be free of all that."

The alcalde's mouth fell open in shock, and a strange sound came out as he tried to speak.

"Don't look so surprised, alcalde," Diego said. "The first day I was here you threatened to throw me in jail. Why would I want to risk that? I can't study or do experiments in jail, either. I'm not the revolutionary type." Actually, Diego felt pretty good. Why shouldn't he have a life? His life wasn't bad, just incomplete. He smiled at Victoria.

Luis shook his head. "I saw you fight Thackery. The duel was over before it began."

Diego shrugged, warming to the idea of courting. He reached out to touch her arm, and this time she didn't pull away. She stood close enough he recognized her scent above all others, and it warmed him. For the first time, he did believe she liked Diego. He wanted her back at his hacienda. She liked his hacienda. They could talk on the way to Señor Topaz's ranch to get a pair of puppies. Their children would have pets to play with.

He grinned at Ramone. He should take advantage of Ramone's good behavior. Who's to say it wouldn't last? If Zorro was needed again, he would just make sure it was the last time. Zorro could disappear, Diego could get married.

"You saw me sprain my ankle."

Ramone laughed. He'd seen the fight. "I saw you fall. I think you pretended just so you could get out of the fight."

Diego's smile didn't falter and he shrugged. No reason the romance couldn't start today. "Victoria took excellent care of me. She's very beautiful, isn't she? So kind, taking care of a wounded man. Such gentle hands." He glanced at her to be sure she heard him call her beautiful. She'd blushed a moment ago, and he loved it when she blushed.

Oh. Maybe she didn't like him anymore. She did look a little pink… but now her mouth tightened. He reached for her and she stepped back. Was she mad at him now?

Luis crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as Diego dropped his eyes to look at his hands, feeling his power return.

"If you're so good with a sword, maybe I should arrest you for being Zorro." He wouldn't let Diego get away with this. A night in jail would teach him a lesson. Ramone had a thought that maybe Zorro would be upset for arresting the wrong man again, but Diego would be released first thing in the morning. Zorro didn't care about the caballeros, only the worthless peasants.

Diego smiled, as if the thought amused him. It wasn't a nice smile. "You could try."

Ramone gulped, and spared a second to wish Alejandro hadn't left.

Diego shook himself, forced a chuckle and looked up at the ceiling before facing Ramone again. "As you pointed out, I have no sword. Why would you think Zorro would walk around without a sword? I never carry one." Some of the fog started lifting from his mind as the familiar anger returned, and he leaned forward. "Do you think Zorro could stand to be in your presence without killing you after what you did to Victoria?"

Luis took an involuntary step back. "What I did…" Luis made a fist to still his trembling. "I did nothing. You weren't there. Bishop…" The alcalde trailed off as he met Diego's eyes. "You weren't there…"

Diego stood, forcing Ramone to take another step back. "If I had been there, I would have made sure you were hung for attempted murder already. Do you really want to discuss this?"

Ramone couldn't move, could barely breathe. He couldn't pull his eyes away from Diego's, but his brain had already made the comparison. Same shoulders. Same height. Same anger, barely banked.

"Or…" Diego took a step forward. "Maybe you do. You always did like skipping the trial and going straight to punishment. This time, that sounds fine to me."

Not quite the same voice, though. It was darker. Sinister. Zorro had warned him many times to stop hurting the people. Now Zorro thought he was the reason Victoria had been shot. Diego didn't sound like he was in a forgiving mood.

"Diego, are you coming?" Diego looked toward the door, saw his father and Señor Topaz waiting for him. "We're finished, and I wanted to go back to the hacienda. Were you going with him now or coming home?"

Alejandro took another step into the tavern, concerned to see Diego standing toe to toe with the alcalde. "Is there a problem, Diego?"

Ramone wiped a hand over his mouth, as if Diego had released him from a physical hold by looking away. Now he glanced at Alejandro. Diego's father. Alejandro de la Vega, brother to the viceroy in Monterey. How many times had he tried to go against the de la Vegas and lost? They had ties to the Spanish Crown. Enough money in the bank to pay everyone's taxes. Their land stretched ten times farther than the pueblo.

"Do you have a problem, Alcalde?"

Ramone didn't miss Diego's words. Diego wasn't worried about himself at all. He'd all but admitted it—in the middle of the day, in front of the one man who wanted to see him hang. Zorro's arrogance and audacity had infuriated him since…since Diego de la Vega returned from Spain.

Ramone looked down at the ground, frustrated to notice he'd removed his hand from the hilt of his sword a long time ago. No one would ever believe that Diego de la Vega played hero in his spare time. He had no proof. If he challenged Diego to a duel right now, Diego would probably sprain another ankle. Ramone would look the fool, not Diego.

Or … Diego might kill him.

Ramone shook his head, unable to find his voice.

Diego took a step closer, and Luis couldn't stop himself from stepping back. His eyes fell to Diego's waist, but took no comfort in the man's lack of a sword.

"You understand there will be no more second chances."

Diego kept his voice low, but there was no way to miss the threat. Seeing no other choice, Ramone nodded.

"Pardons go both ways, Luis. Come after me, mistreat these people… I will be the first to deal out punishment."

Ramone struggled to take a breath. "I haven't…" He tried again. "I haven't done anything recently. I wasn't plotting anything!"

Diego took a step back, nodding to his father and shaking the tension from his shoulders. "You're still charging a traveler's tax."

Luis looked from Mendoza to the curious Alejandro. "Travelers can afford a small tax. Mendoza will show you the books. It goes to the town. I have to repair roads. Pay soldiers." Ramone grit his teeth. "Repair uniforms."

Diego's eyes widened slightly, but he managed to stop his grin from forming. Diego glanced around, but no one could hear. Nice to know Ramone could speak without yelling. "Very well."

Ramone hated that he felt relief at Diego's nod of approval. He stared at Diego's extended hand as if it were a snake, but eventually shook hands with his enemy. When Luis stepped outside, the day looked brighter. At least now he wouldn't be afraid of every man who approached him on the street, wondering if this was Zorro come to avenge Victoria.

He needed to be alone. He mounted his horse and started away, but turned back to Mendoza who was chasing after him. "I'll be back in a few hours, Sergeant."

He could tell Mendoza was confused. He needed to think. Maybe the good sergeant could be of help if they worked together for a change. Mendoza was always sabotaging his plans. "Take the rest of the day off, Mendoza."

"Mil gracias, alcalde."

Ramone growled. "Be in my office at dawn."

Mendoza frowned at that. Ramone wasn't going to turn into an angel overnight. However, maybe if he improved the town, he could still return to Spain with honors. He left town at a gallop, needing to think of new plans in place of all his plans to catch the uncatchable outlaw which didn't exist.


	3. Chapter 3

Diego watched Ramone leave, and wondered if he'd done the right thing. Was he crazy? But how long could this go on? Zorro was never supposed to ride for two years. He had better things to do. He glanced around, but Victoria was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Victoria?"

Henry jumped to attention and Diego sighed, impatient with the boy. He had no reason to be jealous of Henry. He should probably apologize to Victoria.

"I'll go get her."

Diego narrowed his eyes and stepped in Henry's path.

Henry backed up until he sat down on a bar stool. "On second thought, she went that way. I'll just stay right here."

Diego didn't spare him another thought and turned toward the kitchen.

"Diego!"

Diego cringed and turned back to his father. "You go ahead, father. I'm going to pick out a dog, but I have to talk to Victoria first." He backed toward the kitchen. "I'll meet you later, Señor Topaz."

Diego stopped suddenly at the feel of something sharp digging into his back. Taking a chance, he turned quickly, knocking away his attacker's hand. He took a step back as Victoria bent to pick up her knife. "Victoria?"

"You can go  _now_. I don't want to talk to you."

Diego chuckled as she followed him with the knife, then frowned when she smoothly stole Henry's sword as she passed. He tried to stop, but she advanced on him again, now brandishing two weapons. He stumbled off the porch into the plaza, his hands outstretched in surrender.

Maybe this was how Zorro did romance. Diego smiled at her, and Victoria growled as she launched an attack.

"Not bad," Diego observed, proud of her. He dodged another lunge. Diego had never thought about fighting with a woman. She was still beautiful, and no way would he want to ever hurt her. She breathed heavily, her cheeks pink with outrage. He chuckled, and was distracted enough to barely step away from her next attack.

"Victoria, I don't want to hurt you." Diego shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight as his head spun a little.

"Ha. We'll see who hurts who. You're not the only one who knows how to use a sword."

Diego ducked around a post, and turned when someone called his name. A laughing man sitting outside the tavern tossed him a sword, and Diego thanked him before turning to face his future wife. Their marriage would be interesting, wouldn't it?

"Sprain your ankle again, I dare you. I'll show you how gentle I can be."

Diego backed up under her assault, trying not to hurt her wrists by hitting her sword too hard. That made him nearly drop his own sword several times, because she was actually pretty strong. The knife, however, was hard to counter without accidentally hitting her wrist. She used perfect combinations, too, and Diego tried to focus on the task at hand instead of how captivating she was. He tried and failed several times to get the knife from her, and decided that maybe this was a dangerous game to be playing at the beginning of their courtship.

"This isn't how I imagined our courtship beginning." Diego fell to the ground to avoid her sword, and he nearly growled in frustration when she still didn't lose the knife. She was better than Ramone. "You're good. Come on, let go of the knife."

"I expected you to be a stronger fighter. Can't even disarm a woman. You think that's all it takes?" Victoria lifted the knife, confident after his attempts to disarm her.

Diego's mouth dropped open in shock when she knocked the sword from his hand with one strike which jolted all the way up his shoulder. He made a grab for it, but Victoria stepped into his way, holding her sword steady.

Diego backed up, his hands lifted high. "I was trying not to hurt you."

"I don't need your protection, obviously. Get on your horse."

Diego decided it was time to move past this odd little episode. There were many other interesting things he wanted to do with her. "Come home with me for siesta."

That brought a lovely color to her face, and Diego smiled. Hoping to catch her off guard, he reached for her sword hand and stepped into her.

She was good. She was also distracting in her temper. Diego dropped her sword in the dirt, then watched her eyes widen. About to reassure her he wouldn't hurt her, he stopped. He lifted his left arm, but couldn't see what hurt. Had a bee stung him?

Victoria lifted the knife, and Diego saw blood.

"You stabbed me?" Diego gaped at her, then tugged at his shirt trying to find the source of the blood now spreading down his arm. "I was going to ask you to marry me, and you stab me?"

Diego took a step back when she took a step forward.

"Let me see."

"No!" Diego turned his wounded arm away from her, wrapping a protective hand around himself. It wasn't a bad cut, but now she'd hurt his feelings. Again. Victoria dropped the knife to the ground, but still he backed away from her. "You're just going to be mean about it!"

Victoria dropped her hands to her side, then crossed her arms to glare at him. "You deserved it. Now let me see."

"You're not even sorry for stabbing me!" Diego turned and started walking towards his horse. Several people stood outside the tavern now, and Diego heard the chuckles.

He glared at all of them. "Hilarious. I'm bleeding, and you're laughing." He yanked too hard on his horse's reins and made the knot tighten instead of come loose. His hands felt clumsy, and he felt very tired as pain chased away the adrenaline from the many confrontations this afternoon. He released his arm to work at the knot, and was surprised at the blood on his hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stab you."

Diego turned, showing her his hand before wrapping it back around his upper arm. "You chased me with a sword and knife. What were you planning to do?"

Victoria shrugged, not looking sorry in the least.

"Let me fix it."

Diego turned to his horse, but he really didn't want to go home without her. "I may need a doctor."

Victoria watched him tug at the knot in his horse's reins as he pouted. Obviously, he was in no hurry to leave. She walked closer, guilt blooming when she saw most of the top of his sleeve turning blood-red. "I'll take good care of you. I promise to be gentle."

Diego turned to lean his back against his horse, then nearly fell when the stallion backed away. Victoria reached for him, and Diego found himself staring at their joined hands. "I'm tired. I want to go home."

Victoria stepped closer, putting her free hand to his cheek. "How much wine did you drink?"

"You only brought me one bottle. It was disgusting."

Victoria smiled, then released him to check his arm. She pulled at the fabric and he protested, stepping away from her again. The way he moved told her it wasn't serious, but she'd still rather make sure he was not badly injured.

Victoria crossed her arms. What on earth had happened today? She still couldn't keep up…but she was afraid she might have destroyed something before she even knew she had it. Was he really mad she'd … chased him with two blades … cut him a little… Alright, so he had reason to be mad. She did, too. They needed to talk, but not while he was drunk.

"Michael will take you home," she said, eyes focused on the ground.

She glanced to the side where one of his men had retrieved the sword he'd let Diego borrow. Henry's sword and her knife lay on one of the tables.

"Are you coming?"

Victoria met his eyes, then stepped forward to take his hand. "Did you want me to?"

"I don't want to go home without you. I liked having you there."

Victoria watched him for several minutes after he finally met her eyes. "Diego…"

Diego squeezed her hand in encouragement. She recognized his eyes, now. His smile. "Are you really…"

Diego put a hand to her cheek, then carefully straightened her hair. "It was my garden, wasn't it?"

He ran a finger down her cheek, feeling the blood rushing to the surface. "You're beautiful when you blush, do you know that?"

Victoria gasped when his fingers threaded into her hair and he tried to pull her closer. One hand pushed against his chest to stop him. "You have some explaining to do."

Diego glanced to his shoulder. "I'm bleeding, and I can't even get a kiss from my betrothed?"

Victoria shook her head. "You never asked me to marry you."

Diego's index finger traced her lips, sorry to see the worry come into her eyes. "No. Zorro asked you to marry Diego."

He saw her about to shake her head, so Diego closed the distance to nibble on her lips. She tried to speak, and Diego held her still, taking the kiss deeper as his other hand came to her waist to hold her close. Victoria traced his face, and finally had the sense to pull away.

Diego closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent. "You smell amazing."

Victoria pushed him away, but Diego didn't open his eyes. "You smell like wine."

Diego winced, his eyes squinting against the sunlight. "It's gross. Remind me never to drink again."

Victoria smiled up at him, but he just stood there. "Diego?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to open your eyes?"

Diego shook his head. "The sun is so bright." He leaned back against his horse. "Just let me hold you for a minute."

Victoria frowned. "Did you just say those things because you were drunk?"

"I'm not drunk." Diego took a deep breath and let it out, pulled her closer and rested his head on top of hers. "Let's go home."

"Diego?" Victoria asked after a moment. When she got no response, she pushed him away from her. She patted his cheeks until he blinked and blearily opened his eyes.

"Victoria?"

Victoria couldn't prevent a chuckle at his confusion. "Michael is going to take you home."

Diego took her hand and pulled her toward the saddle. "I can take us home. We have a stop to make." Diego faced his horse, took a deep breath to clear his head, and mounted unsteadily. He waited until he balanced before reaching a hand down to her.

Victoria crossed her arms, not about to let him pull her up there. He'd probably fall down. "What do you mean? You said you wanted to go home."

"I do. First, we're going to pick out our puppies."


End file.
